elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Party Time!
Requirements When you accept this quest, you will be transported to a large room with a great amount of people semi-randomly scattered about and a few pianos, barbecue sets, casino furniture and other pieces of furniture in it (which you can try to steal if you want). It will be your job to play the pianos or your own instrument in order to entertain the people. To progress in this quest you simply need to perform to the NPCs. Those who have enjoyed your performance will gain a blue star above their heads and will add points to your score. Performing to the same NPC multiple times seems to increase the chance that they'll become pleased, although if you don't please them after a number of performances (3 or 4) they seem to become impossible to please if you keep performing to them, even if you're 100% sure you have enough skill to please them. The amount of points gained depends on the level of the NPC and appears in your chat window between parentheses and followed by a plus. The amount of Performer skill needed to please an NPC is higher than the amount you need to not get stoned and seems to follow the same rules, although the amount can be substantially higher if the NPC's level is high. Note that the NPC's levels may or may not be the same as if you found them normally in towns. Plebeians and Mia are easy to please, but don't go in expecting you'll please Captains, Nuns and Loyter with a 50 in Performer. If you please a celebrity like Mia, Shena, Loyter or any other named NPC that can spawn, at the end of the party your total points will be increased by a percentage. During the party, NPCs will eat and drink various things (not just food and alcohol). If they're too low level, they may drink a sulphuric acid or molotov and die from the damage, and drunk NPCs may attack an adjacent NPC, starting a brawl and one of them will probably die. NPCs that you have pleased and die for any reason will subtract points from your score (apparently the same amount that they added, or close), and even named NPCs can get killed in a brawl. It's unusually hard to avoid a death once a brawl starts, but if you're about to finish the quest you can try to put the NPCs to sleep or teleport one of them away. If you're extremely (un)lucky, you may even see Vanity starting a Ragnarok in the middle of the party! A few named NPCs seem to spawn in every party, off the top of my head I think those are Mia, Shena, Loyter and Gilbert. Some other named NPCs may also spawn, including Larnneire, Lomias, Vanity, Strange Scientist (if anyone wants to compile a list of all NPCs that can appear, feel free to). There seems to be a limit to how many named NPCs can be present at a time, though. Those that spawn with unique artifacts like Lomias, will spawn with their artifacts. You can use an Oracle scroll/spell to see if any artifact have spawned in a party room. Other artifacts that can spawn include Shena's Panty, which spawns on nobles, Beggar's Pendant from beggars and in Elona+, the Zwiebel which spawns on farmers. The quest will reward you with a platinum coin, and if you went about 25% over the required point count, you will also be rewarded with music tickets. The amount of tickets received is determined as your score for the party divided by 10, rounded off. So if you got 1367 points for the party and exceeded the bonus threshold in doing so, you would receive 137 tickets. There is no current use for music tickets in Vanilla, but Noa has stated that he is planning on providing uses in a future version. However, in Elona+ you can trade 500 tickets for a Card pack with child in Larna, and once you complete the Main Quest and can enter South Tyris, go to Arcbelc and trade the tickets with rich person for herbs, diaries, and other rare items. Possible Notable NPCs *Negative Karma for killing. (Work in progress) Tips These missions are very hard to complete until around 25 performer skill. Before doing a mission rest 2-3 times and make sure to raise your speed as much as possible. The higher your speed the more performances you can complete. It is also beneficial to have a fast pet and ride them before you start the quest, as riding takes some stamina and because pets increase your speed further. If your performer skill and/or level is not high enough, try to choose a less demanding audience - do not play if you see any nobles, artists or celebrities (except maybe for Mia, who is less demanding). It is easier to find the right spot if you carry your instrument with you, as opposed to using the already available pianos. If necessary to get a more ideal location to maximize the number of NPCs listening to your performance, you can mine out walls or cast Door Creation to remove walls that would otherwise block your performance. NPCs hit by love potions during the quest will automatically become "satisfied" with your performance, regardless of how they react to your music otherwise. An easy way to win over hard-to-please unique NPCs. In Elona+, when you level up after your performer skill reaches 30 you'll gain the "ensemble" special action, where you put on a performance with your pets. It takes twice as long as simply using an instrument, but gets more rewards and points. Other Surprisingly, killing certain people doesn't incur karma loss unlike when in town. This is a much more reliable way to collect certain unique character's figures for your museum than waiting for assassination events. It is also a good way to obtain artifacts such as The Begger's Pendant and The Shena's Panty if you're strong enough to defeat the NPC. Do note, however, that killing tourists or noble children will still incur a -10 karma penalty (probably due to the fact that they always drop numerous raw ores). It should also be noted that failing this quest does not incur a karma loss as well. You can lose up to and beyond 1000 fame for failing a high-leveled Party Time! quest, so it's a good quest to use to lower your fame if it's beginning to become a problem for you. You can also die while doing this quest (not necessarily being murdered by the audience) without any consequences, so you can for example try to read spellbooks that are way beyond your level, most probably without any negative consequences or you could try to do any other highly unreasonable things. Ragnarok anyone? However, in Elona+, dying while doing this quest has the chance of lowering your charisma. Category:Quests